Hundred Flowers Pavilion
First mentioned in chapter 947, the Hundred Flowers Palace is a first-rate Guild that operates in the Dark Night Empire. Description Hundred Flowers Palace is a first-rate Guild that operates in the Dark Night Empire. Members The guild has always favored females over males, so more females reside in their guild.Chapter 2031 It is mentioned that the guild has three Secret-Silver Personal Guards. Chapter 2027 The guild has about 400,000 elite members. Chapter 2032 The guild has one trump card legion that is personally led by Crimson Heart, the Dark Cloud Legion. It consists of expert and elite players who followed her to establish a Branch Guild in the Holy Hill Kingdom.Chapter 2033 Guild Towns and Cities * Silver Pine City - Main Headquarters of the guild in Dark Night Empire.Chapter 2031 * East Valley Town (former) - One of the guild's important towns, was captured by Starlink in chapter 2031 * Moon Creek Town - One of the guild's main towns War Weapons and Tools * Gnome Cannons (It is mentioned that the guild has 8 of them) Chapter 2045 * Catapults (It is mentioned that the guild has 4 of them) Chapter 2045 History When the guild was first mentioned, they had been passing through White River City to access the teleportation service to teleport to Twin Towers Kingdom to take advantage of the abyssal opening and collect Merit for the new classes. When the guild was mentioned again in chapter 1537.. Seeking Zero Wing's Help (Chapter 2024 - 2029) When the guild was mentioned again in chapter 2024, they had been driven out of their wits end under the pressure from Starlink and were hoping to move to another kingdom. They had been considering the Star-Moon Kingdom and were inquiring about Zero Wing's strength. Zero Wing had just won a victory over the Starlight Alliance and obtained ownership of Wildhammer Town, and had started their assault on Golden Flow Town. After seeing the strength of Zero Wing, Cleansed Rue had been undecided on settling in the kingdom. As she was about to make her decision, news spread that Zero Wing had taken over Golden Flow Town. The news startled those players with her, and when Cruel Sword had emerged to strengthened the claims of Zero Wing's strength, Cleansed Rue decided to seek his help on information on the Twin Towers Kingdom, offering to pay 5 pieces of Epic Equipment. Cruel Sword advised her instead to have the discussion with Zero Wing instead, as they had the ability to construct magic arrays that repelled abyssal monsters in the kingdom. After paying Cruel Sword, he introduced them to Youlan and helped to arrange an appointment for Cleansed Rue. When Cleansed Rue and her group arrived at Zero Wing's Residence, they were awed by the Hell Tanks, the Giant players, and the general level of the players in the residence. When Youlan received them, they were shocked at her level (61) and her equipment, which included three pieces of Epic Equipment. When they entered the Guild Leader's office, they were shocked once again at auras and equipment of the Zero Wing's Main Force who were in the room (Remnant Cloud, Graceful Moon, Stubborn Bone, Seven Light, Silent Blade, etc). They were all level 61 to 62 and each were wearing Level 60 Fine-Gold and Dark-Gold Equipment, with some wearing pieces of Epic Equipment. After overcoming their shock, Cleansed Rue stated her request for Zero Wing's aid in developing in Twin Towers Kingdom. However, Shi Feng (Blackflame) rejected their request, stating that previously Zero Wing had been lacking in strength to lay claim to the Kingdom, but however now that they had the ability, they would be expanding into the Kingdom instead. Cleansed Rue was unable to counter his statement, as she understood that each Guild had their own development to consider. At this time, Youlan offered a proposal that allowed both Guilds to benefit. She mentioned that since Hundred Flowers Palace were struggling to survive under Starlink's pressure, Zero Wing would assist them to fend off Starlink, however it would require the support of the guild as well. Cleansed Rue was quick to offer to provide the funds and manpower if required. However, Youlan mentioned it would be sufficient as the war would be a protracted one and would require more than just funds and resources, and suggested that the guilds form a mutually dependent relationship, with the Palace providing Zero Wing with management rights over their Shops and Lands, allowing Zero Wing to develop in the Dark Night Empire and amass their strength to contend against Starlink. Youlan further stated that they would require at least 60% of the Shops in the Empire, but reduced it to 50% after Shi Feng asked for a cheaper requirement. Since Cleansed Rue was only one of the Vice Guild Leader, she intended to take the offer back to her guild and have the discussions with all the Guild's upper echelons, Elders and representatives from the various corporations that supported the guild. However, the tight timeline of two days was stressing her out and she requested for Zero Wing's strength to be shown during the meeting to reinforce their capabilities to fend off Starlink. Trouble enroute to Moon Creek Town (Chapter 2030 to Chapter 2042) When the upper echelon, Elders and representatives had gathered at Cleansed Rue's request, the first Vice Guild Leader, Crimson Heart, also made her appearance. When Cleansed Rue had arrived at the guild, she was accompanied by fourteen players from Zero Wing, who were led by Shi Feng (Ye Feng). Many were surprised at their levels and equipment, especially the aura they were releasing, that overwhelmed even the subordinates of Crimson Heart. When the meeting was underway, it was clear that the upper echelon were split into two groups. The first group, led by Cleansed Rue, supported accepting the aid of Zero Wing, but instead of paying entirely with Shops and Land, they would provide remuneration in resources. The second group, led by Crimson Heart was insistent on refusing Zero Wing's aid, confident that with her forces, they would be able to stop Starlink. The meeting was interrupted when news of East Valley Town was captured by Starlink. Starlink had used a similar strategy to Zero Wing's capture of Wildhammer Town. sealing off all communication before several Tier 2 experts made their way to the Guild Residence and seized the Town Order. The upper echelon was also informed of Starlink's deployment of over 300,000 players to assault Moon Creek Town. As they discussed their options, Crimson Heart brought up the idea to break through Starlink's blockades with a small force of experts and hand over Blood Source Potion to bolster the town's defenses. She even ruthlessly suggested that the Zero Wing members could display their strength during the upcoming battle to prove their capabilities. When they were en-route to Moon Creek Town, Crimson Heart found out that Starlink had send out two of their Vice Guild Leaders to guard the two closest route, one of them was Desert Tiger and the other was Three Kills. She was discouraged upon hearing the news, and was more driven to make through Desert Tiger's blockage as she didn't have much hope for Shi Feng's and Cleansed Rue's team which had taken the route with Three Kills. On Cleansed Rue's side, Shi Feng offered his plan, which was for the Zero Wing members to spearhead the charge and break through all the blockades, so that Cleansed Rue's forces would follow them through the opening. Shi Feng immediately put his plan to action, while the Hundred Flowers Palace members were still stunned by his suggestion. As Shi Feng approached the blockade, he activated his Domain, silencing all of Starlink's players. They had to resort to using normal attacks, which was easily avoided by all of Zero Wing's players who already had experience with the Extraordinary Tower's attacks at Lost Town, Boneless Lands. When Shi Feng and the rest clashed against Starlink's first line of Tier 2 MT, the MTs were severely injured or killed and thrown a distance away. A few seconds later, they also broke through the second line, repeating the same result. Even though the peak experts from Jörmungandr took action, they were still defeated, and Zero Wing managed to make through their blockade, leading Cleansed Rue's team to reach the town with minimal losses. On Crimson Heart's side, they were able to break past Desert Tiger's blockade but had to sacrifice 400 players. However, to their horror, they encountered another 3,000 man blockade on their way to Moon Creek. Desperate to get to the town, Crimson Heart immediately got four Tier 2 Summoners to use Tier 3 Summoning Scrolls to lead the charge against the second blockade. This time, they lose only 50 players and had to leave behind 2 of the Tier 2 Summoners to hold back Starlink's chase. As they were about to reach the town, they were ambushed by fire arrows and were enveloped in a magic barrier. Desert Tiger had used a flying tool to transport 100 players to block their advance. The remaining Dark Cloud Legion members were easily overwhelmed by the Starlink's experts. As Crimson Heart was locked down by five Refinement Realm experts, Desert Tiger attempted to persuade her to join Starlink, which she outright rejected him. As Desert Tiger was about to attack her, Shi Feng and Cleansed Rue's team had appeared nearby. The Zero Wing members immediately got into the fray and started slaughtering the experts from Starlink. Desert Tiger got the remaining members to retreat, as they were unable to fight off Zero Wing. After Desert Tiger's forces had left, Crimson Heart thanked Shi Feng for his help, her opinion of Zero Wing's strength had changed and she was able to recognise their worth as allies. As both forces got to Moon Creek Town, they started to organise the town's defenses and distributed Blood Source Potions to the elite and expert players. As they finished their preparations, they were reassured by Shadow Flower, who had prepared an army of 200,000 players and were three hours away. As the good news was being shared, the town's alarm went off and Starlink's forces started to enter the town's vicinity and it was estimated that over 300,000 players had been gathered. Siege at Moon Creek Town (Chapter 2043 to 2049) With the large army positioned outside Moon Creek Town, the tension in the town increased. As Crimson Heart and Cleansed Rue ordered the players to man the various sections on the walls, the Starlink revealed over 100 Large Ballistas. The Palace's members fell into despair as they lost hope in defending the town. The upper echelon of the Palace recognised that Starlink was making an example of their guild to reveal their power as the Dark Night Empire's Overlord. Shadow Flower immediately ordered for the guild members to abandon the town and retreat. Crimson Heart contacted Dawn Web of Starlink to express their desire to hand over the town in exchange for the safe travel of their guild members. However, Lu Xingluo insisted that the palace kill off every Zero Wing player in the town within ten minutes, before he allowed them to leave. When Crimson Heart and Cleansed Rue heard their proposal, they were infuriated at their request. Crimson Heart immediately told Cleansed Rue to form an expert legion to escort Zero Wing's members away, while the rest would fight to the death. After the ten minutes, Lu Xingluo commanded Starlink's forces to begin the siege and the ballista were moved forward. When Cleansed Rue informed Shi Feng to prepare to leave, he offered to help the Palace hold onto the town, if they maintain their previous conditions of 50% of Shops and Lands in the Dark Night Empire. Even though Shadow Flower was hesitant, she eventually agreed as they had little else to lose if Zero Wing failed. After getting the agreement, Shi Feng told Seven Light and 3 others to handle the situation, they immediately left for the main entrance. As Starlink's forces came within firing range of the town's defense, the Palace's attacks were all blocked by a field-type defensive magic array. Whereas on Starlink's side, they had brought out 60 Large Ballistas to siege down the town's defensive magic array, with the first volley depleting a significant portion of the energy reserves. Seven Light, Remnant Cloud, Silent Blade and Stubborn Bone jumped from the wall and dashed towards Starlink's forces. Four ballistas adjusted their aim towards them, but their arrows were blocked by the Guardian Puppets they brought out. Starlink's upper echelon were shocked at the puppets power and immediately redirected all their ballistas to destroy the puppets. However, under Seven Light's and the others control, they were able to avoid all the arrows and break the defensive magic arrays. They immediately lay waste to Starlink's ballistas, destroying them in one hit. Even though Lu Xingluo ordered the summoners to use 8 Tier 3 Summoning Scrolls, they were unable to hold back the puppets. Furious at the destruction of his ballistas, Lu Xingluo ordered everyone to besiege the town. On the other side of the town, 60 Large Ballistas were escorted up to the city to lay waste. Shi Feng used his Fire Spirit (Shi Feng's) to handle the Starlink forces. Under it's overwhelming large-scale AOE spells and curses, it was able to single handedly defend the town while destroying several ballistas and wiping out many of Starlink's elites and expert players. After receiving the report of 43 destroyed ballistas, Lu Xingluo called for a full retreat, choosing to give up on Moon Creek Town. Thus the siege on Moon Creek Town came to an end. Post Siege (Chapter 2050 to 2051) After winning the major battle against Starlink, many Guilds in Dark Night Empire sent their representatives to seek an alliance with Hundred Flowers Palace. This was due to the alliance between Zero Wing and the Palace. Most of them had the intention for the Palace to recommend them to Zero Wing. At the same time this was happening, Crimson Heart was fulfilling the contract with Shi Feng. The Palace would concede the management rights of 50% of it's Shops in the empire, in exchange for Zero Wing's protection against Starlink. Reference Category:Guilds __NOEDITSECTION__